Hadrian Al'Tesh(Zenswift)
Basic Information Race: Human Class: Fighter Level: 1 Experience: 0 Alignment: Lawful Good Languages: Common Deity: Deity First Seen: URL to introduction appearance at DWI Location: URL-new-post.html to current game Background: Open Abilities * Please indicate Racial and Level Adjustments STR: 18 +3 (10 pts) (+2 racial bonus human) DEX: 14 +2 (05 pts) CON: 14 +2 (05 pts) INT: 12 +1 (02 pts) WIS: 10 +0 (00 pts) CHA: 8 -1 (-2 pts) Combat Statistics * Please specify the nature of Special and Miscellaneous Adjustments * Please note your choice for HP Method ('Roll' or 'Max-2') where it says '(HP Option)' (Max -2) HP: 13 = + CON (2) + FC (+1) (Fighter) AC: 17 = + DEX (2) + Armor (5) + Shield (00) + Natural (00) + Size (00) + Misc (00) AC Touch: 12 = + DEX (+2) + Size (00) + Misc (00) AC Flatfooted: 15 = + Armor (5) + Shield (00) + Natural (00) + Size (00) + Misc (00) INIT: +2 = (2) + Misc (00) BAB: +1 = (+1) + Class 02 (00) CMB: +4 = (+1) + STR (+3) + Misc (00) CMD: +16 = + BAB (+1) + STR (+3) + DEX (+2) + Misc (00) Fortitude: +4 = (+2) + CON (+2) + Misc (00) Reflex: +2 = (+0) + DEX (+2) + Misc (00) Will: +0 = (+0) + WIS (+0) + Misc (00) Speed: 30' Damage Reduction: 00/Any Spell Resistance: 00 Spell Failure: 00 Weapon Statistics * Please specify the nature of Special and Miscellaneous Adjustments Greatsword: Attack: +5 = (+1) + Ability (3) + Misc (1) + Magic (00) Damage: 2d6+3, Crit: 19-20/x2, Special: Special crossbow : Attack: +1 = (1) + Ability (00) + Misc (00) + Magic (00) Damage: 1d8+0, Crit: 19-20/x2, Special: Special Racial Features Ability Adjustments: +2 (Str) Size: Medium Speed: 30' Favored Class: Fighter (+1 HP) Name: Description/Mechanics Name: Description/Mechanics Class Features Fighter Armor/Weapons: Simple/martial Weapons Light, Medium, Heavy Armor. All Shields Bonus Feat Feats Weapon Focus (greatsword) : You gain a +1 bonus on all attack rolls you make using the selected weapon. Alertness(general) : You get a +2 bonus on Perception and Sense Motive skill checks. If you have 10 or more ranks in one of these skills, the bonus increases to +4 for that skill. Quickdraw(combat) : Draw Weapon as free action Traits Heirloom Weapong (Equipment): Benefit: When you select this trait, choose one of the following benefits: +1 trait bonus on attacks of opportunity with that specific weapon(greatsword) Armor Expert (Combat): Benefit: When you wear armor of any sort, reduce that suit’s armor check penalty by 1, to a minimum check penalty of 0. Skills * Please specify the nature of Miscellaneous or Special Adjustments. * Skills with a blank 'Total' may not be used untrained. Skill Points: 3 = (2) + INT (1)/Level; FC (00), Misc (00) (Class 01) Skills Total Rank CS Ability ACP Misc Acrobatics 0 0 0 -0 +0 Appraise 0 0 0 +0 Bluff 0 0 0 +0 Climb 0 0 0 -0 +0 Craft ( ) 0 0 0 +0 Diplomacy 0 0 0 +0 Disable Device 0 0 0 -0 +0 Disguise 0 0 0 +0 Escape Artist 0 0 0 -0 +0 Fly 0 0 0 -0 +0 Handle Animal 0 0 0 +0 Heal 0 0 0 +0 Intimidate 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Arcana) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Dngnrng) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Engnrng) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Geography) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (History) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Local) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Nature) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Nobility) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Planes) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Religion) 0 0 0 +0 Linguistics 0 0 0 +0 Perception 3 1 0 0 +2(feat) Perform ( ) 0 0 0 +0 Profession ( ) 0 0 0 +0 Ride 0 0 0 -0 +0 Sense Motive 3 1 0 0 +2(alertness feat) Sleight of Hand 0 0 0 -0 +0 Spellcraft 0 0 0 +0 Stealth 0 0 0 -0 +0 Survival 4 1 0 3 +0 Swim 0 0 0 -0 +0 Use Magic Device 0 0 0 +0 Spell Lists (Known) 0 Level Level 01 Level 02 Level 03 * Spell Name * Spell Name * Spell Name * Spell Name * Spell Name * Spell Name * Spell Name * Spell Name Spell Lists (Prepared) 0 Level Level 01 Level 02 Level 03 * Spell Name * Spell Name * Spell Name * Spell Name * Spell Name * Spell Name * Spell Name * Spell Name Equipment Equipment Cost Weight Explorer's Outfit -- lb Scalemail 50 gp 30 lb Shield -- gp -- lb Greatsword 50 gp 8 lb Crossbow light 35 gp 4 lb Bolts (20) 2 gp 2 lb Container (e.g. Backpack) 2 gp 2 lb Rations Trail 5 gp 10 lb dagger 2 gp 1 lb Flint/Tinder 1 gp -- lb Item 00 gp 00 lb Bedroll 1 sp 5 lb Sunrod x3 6 gp 3 lb Waterskin 1 gp 4 lb Total Weight: 62 lb Total Spent : 154 gp 1 sp 0 cp Light Medium Heavy Max Weight: 0-100 101-200 201-300 Finances PP: 00 GP: 175 SP: 00 CP: 00 Gems/Jewelry/Other: 0000 Details Size: Gender: Age: Height: Weight: Hair Color: Eye Color: Skin Color: Appearance: Demeanor: Background Hadrian Al'Thesh comes from a multi-generational warrior family. The mighty warriors, also known as the Teshlor, train their males starting at the age of five. By the time he was ten he was proficient in all types of melee weapons and as he grew, he became a formidable opponent in combat. Shortly after his seventeenth name day he chose to defy his parents and go to the nearby forbidden ruins. Legend tells of a great evil living deep within the depths of the ruins and the tale lured the ever curious youth to investigate noises that had been heard in the dark of night. Upon returning home from the excursion he discovered the slaughtered bodies of his entire family. Only speculation exists as to what or who was responsible for the massacre. From the day he discovered the bodies of his family no one ever heard him speak a word. He often communicates with intelligible grunts and hand gestures. His preferred method of communication is with his prized weapon, his father’s sword. Many neighbors felt that he committed murder on his own family to escape living at home rather than running away. His few close friends know that he could have never committed such an atrocity. After wandering the surrounding country for years he came into acquaintance with a traveling merchant whom he saved from a goblin attack. After exhibiting might and bravery he was hired by the well to do merchant until the merchant settled down and retired Adventure Log Tree adventure here XP Received: 0000 Treasure Received: 0000 GP 0000 Gems/Jewelry Items Level Ups Level 2: Class: Class BAB: +0 to +0 Fort: +0 to +0 Ref: +0 to +0 Will: +0 to +0 Feat: Feat Features: Class Features HP: Max -2 or Link to IC Roll, +1 FC Bonus (If Chosen) Skill Pts: +0 = +0 (Class) +0 (Race) +00 (Old Total) +1 (FC Bonus if Chosen) = 00 (New Total) Level 2 to Level 3 Next, and so on . . . Approvals *Approval (Date) (Judge 01) level 1 *Approval (Date) (Judge 02) level 1